


Home

by shipping_galore



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - to Angel Episode 22 of season 4 Home, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: during the stand off between Angel and Connor the Powers that Be step in and give them a 2nd chance
Kudos: 1





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely grateful to ALL who left kudos or book marked my stories and I thank the many who have clicked my stories an for those rare few who have left good comments so to those I thank you for the many, many, many hits Kudos and book marks However……… ANY Negative unhelpful comment like complaining how I've portrayed the Characters PLEASE I ask readers to not review my stories,
> 
> If you're commenting on my stories JUST to ask a Question ( A03 really need to at a PM section so readers can ask questions about the story they have read ) or Run idea’s by me please, don’t comment at all I have WAY to many idea’s myself to really add others idea's in my stories but IF i run out of idea's i will ask (that is when I’m writing chapter Stories 
> 
> I’m suggesting to ALL out there you want a story idea written down write the story yourself become a writer yourself all question type comment will be Deleted.
> 
> I'm here to write manly for myself. Sure, you if like my stories that’s great and I thank you but i will NOT be writing or taking request from others who want me to write what they like 
> 
> I know that’s hash but I’ve kind of had it with readers for me I want to hear what you think about MY Stories not have it nit picked about spelling or grammar or how I portrayed the Characters because they don’t think that the Characters would have acted like how I’ve written them that why its call OOC I only EVER write OOC and AU or what if. IF I wanted to stay within cannon, I wouldn’t write at all and just watch the shows they are based off (this is all to do with my FANfic stories. Not my OW/ OS (Original work/Original stories) also the nit-pick about spelling or grammar also applies to my OS

Started it on the 6/2/20

 **Title:** Home

 **Author** : Shipping_galore

 **Pairings:** None

 **Genre:** Family

 **Warning:** None

 **Rating:** teen and up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Angel

 **Intro:** Connor returns home to his ‘family’

* * *

Angel held his disturbed teenage son Connor by the shirt with one hand and a knife in the other. “I love you Connor” Angel said right before he slit his son’s throat just as a flash of light hit.

* * *

*****Hyperion hotel*****

Angel walked though the basement door a blue bundle in his arms, Fred Lorne Gun and Wes ran over to him, as Angel rounded the corner and walked into the lobby Angel looked up and smiled.

“Look who returned home” he tells them happily.

Angel pulled back the blanket and Fred saw a baby’s little round face.

“Angel is that….” Fred trailed off to surprise to finish.

“Yes Fred it is Connor,” Angel replied.

The team saw the pure happiness on their friend’s face.

“Careful Angel cakes we don’t want Angelus returning” Lorne joked.

Angel smiled and moved further into the lobby and sat down at the sofa.

“I’m not trying to rain on this happy parade but how was this possible?” asked Wes.

“My only conclusion is the powers that be stepped in and gave us both a 2nd chance” said Angel he re arranged the blanket, lifting Connor’s arms out of the blanket and then lifted the baby to his eye level and kissed his round cheek.

“What about Cordy?” asked Fed.

“I’m not to sure maybe the powers stepped in and sent her to A hospital Gunn can you call all the hospitals and find out where Cordy is?” asked Angel.

“On it” said Gunn getting up and making his way over to the phone to make the calls.

“How’s the little Nipper doing?” asked Lorn making his way over and sitting next to his friend, reaching out and letting his ‘nephew’ grab his finger.

“Would you need to re buy him anything after that fire in the kitchen in your room?” asked Lorn.

“It was only the kitchen the mattress and the crib, yet we would need more formula we still have all the other baby stuff I never got rid of any of it I couldn’t.” said Angel

“Well Fred up for some shopping for this little guy?” asked Lorne.

“Sure tomorrow morning if we don’t have any cases,” said Fred.

“Count me in,” said Wes.

“Me to” Gunn called out. 

Well looks like tomorrow is set” said Lorn.

“Hey guys I’m gonna put this little guy down for an afternoon nap can one of you go to the room where Bethany had her brake down it was the top floor, and bring me the bassinet and rest of his stuff please?” asked Angel.

“Sure I’ll go,” said Wes.

“I’ll give you a hand,” said Lorn.

“I’ll duck out and go pick up some formula and some disposable dippers for Connor” said Fred.

Angel switched Connor over and held his son in one arm and dug out his Wallet with the other taking out a few bills he handed them to her.

“Would 6 Formula and say a 24 pack of nappies be enough?” asked Fred.

“Sure would,” said Angel.

He put his wallet back he turned Connor around and lifted up towards Fred who took the baby from her boss.

“What do you say to Aunt Fred for going to grab your food and nappies Connor?” asked Angel.

The newborn babbled his thanks making Fred smile she kissed his cheek and handed him back to Angel. Then headed out just as Wes and Lorne came back downstairs.

“OK Angel everything is back in your room, so do you and Connor want to come and show us where you want it?” asked Lorne.

Angel supported Connor and stood from the Sofa and head on back upstairs to his old/new room 217 he had moved back to that room, after the kitchen in room 312 caught fire after an earthquake hit.

* * *

*****Room 217*****

Entering he found his son’s stuff by the door and his Bassinet by the bed Angel walked over and laid his boy down. The three of them then began re arranging the room setting up a space for Connor’s change table an armchair and where the new cot was going to be. Once that was done they helped Angel put Connor’s clothes away in a spare set of draws Angel never used.

Moment’s later Gunn stood in the doorway

“I rang all the hospitals in the area Cordy was not brought in” Gunn informed everyone.

Angel nodded.

“The only other conclusion is the Powers have her”

The others nodded.

After everything was tided up they all left taking the bag with the baby bottles and leaving Angel alone with his son, Angel sat in the armchair watching Connor sleeping and smiled he sent a silent thanks to the PTB for returning his son to him.

* * *

*****30 Minuets later*****

Fred walked though the door, with bags of formula in her hand and 2, 24 packs of Nappies under her arm, the guys walked over and gave her a hand. “I bought a second pack just in case” Fred informed them.

Afterwards Fred made up a number of bottles and put them in the fridge.

“Where is Angel?” asked Fred.

“Upstairs watching Connor sleep,” said Wes.

So Fred heats up a bottle grabs both packs of Nappies and heads on upstairs.

* * *

Fred stood in the doorway and softly knocked.

Angel looked up and smiled.

“Hey” he whispered.

While waving her in, Fred walked in and over to the bassinet and looked in she giggled seeing her nephew sucking on his thumb.

“Here” she whispered, while handing him the bottle, and set the both packs of Nappies under the change table.

“There are several bottles made up in the fridge” Fred informed him, “I also grabbed baby wipes to, and a second pack of nappies just in case.”

“Oh thanks it slipped my mind to grab wipes and good thinking of garbing a 2nd pack of nappies” he whispered,

Without anymore to say Fred left the room

* * *

*** **Several hours later*****

The sun had set, and Angel was outside feeding Connor after a while he set the bottle aside and put the baby over his shoulder and burped him, afterwards he lay Connor in his arms and walked him around the courtyard.

He picked a jasmine flower and held it for his son to see.

“Your mother loved the sent of jasmine Connor and she loved a room with a view” Angel said softly.

The baby cooed softly making his father smile.

“She loved you Connor so much” Angel tells him wistfully.

The vampire sighed and looked up at the sky, letting the night breeze wash over him, the sound of the front door opening made him turn only to see Lorn.

“Hey, was wondering where the little nipper was,” said Lorn as he made his way down the steps.

“Hey well he’s had his bottle and he’s been burped, I just wanted to show him the garden, but I think now he’s ready for bed” said Angel.

“Well come on then,” said Lorn

* * *

The trio entered the Hotel and headed upstairs entering Room 217.

“We’ve washed all the clothes a few hours ago” said Lorne.

“Thanks” said Angel.

Walking over to the change table he lay Connor down and proceeded to change him from what he was wearing and into a fresh onesie that Lorn handed him before placing his son in the bassinet.

Lorne began humming a soft Lullaby.

After a time Lorne left and Angel sat watching his son some more before changing and slipping into bed.

* * *

*****The Following Morning*****

Angel woke to the cries of Connor, slipping from the bed and putting a robe on he made his way around the bed and lifted Connor up and found he had a wet bottom, Angel grabs out a blue onesie from the draw. Before walking over to the Change table and laid a still crying Connor down and removed his night onesie and changed his nappy and dressed him in the blue onesie

Once Connor was dressed Angel lifted his son up into his arms and made his way out of the room down the hall and down the stairs

“Morning everyone” Angel greets the team who were lounging around the lobby,

“Hey” they greeted.

Entering the lobby Angel made his way over to the fridge opened and took out a bottle for Connor and the bottle of pig’s blood, “Hey Angel would you like me to feed Connor while you have your own breakfast?” asked Gunn.

Angel smiled.

“Connor go to your Uncle Gunn while Daddy has his breakfast.”

Taking the baby from his boss, Gunn took the bottle and heats it up before moving over to the round sofa and sat down. He than placed the teat of the bottle to the Connor’s round mouth. Angel watches Gun with his son and smiled while poring himself a glass of blood and put it in the microwave to heat up.

Taking out the glass he took a sip and put the bottle back in the fridge

* * *

A while later saw Angel laying on a blanket in the lobby with Connor they had the place to them selves as the rest of their ‘family’ were out getting a new crib and Mattress for Connor.

Angel was playing with Connor by blowing raspberries on his tummy making the baby giggles when Angel heard the chatter coming from the courtyard he turned to see his team enter Wes and Gunn with the mattress and Lorn and Fred with the cot.

* * *

An hour later after Wes and Fred assembled the cot, found Connor tucked into bed in his new Cot, Angel just stood by his cot and watched him sleep Lorn stood in the doorway the Bassinet in hand. Lorne looked back at Angel and smiled before walking away.

Angel walked over and grabbed the brand-new white teddy bear Fred had picked up as his last one got destroyed, along with a storybook. Walking back over he tucked the teddy-bear in next to his son before taking a seat by the cot and opening the book I love you though and though. Angel quietly read to his sleeping son.

THE END

RCS

* * *

Finished it on 5th/3/20 


End file.
